Fairy Tales at Hogwarts
by xnanniax
Summary: MARY SUE WARNNING! A potion gone wrong can have so many negative effects, and this time its no different. Their bodies may lie in the school but thier minds are some where else.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

The argument had begun soon after the lesson started and still it hadn't ended. It had begun when Meg had barrowed some frog legs from Seamus. He hadn't really originally wanted to give them to her, but after a little sweet talking, he handed over more then she needed. 

Unfortunately for Meg, someone had been watching. Snape. And he was not at all pleased. After "accidentally" knocking over some Delis snake oil into Seamus' caldron, ruining Seamus' potion and making his pot useable till it was thoroughly cleaned with pine root under a full moon by a blind archer, Snape sulked back to his desk and glowered over at Meg who was gleefully not following the directions of the class assignment. However, around the end of the class, after finishing what so was brewing, she did lift her head to look around the room to see what was going on with the rest of the class. Her happy glances quickly came to the human storm cloud, Snape.

He was just looking at her. In that way, that way which she just knew she'd pissed him off in some small way. Although she was sitting near the back of the class with Kira and James, she was still close enough to Snape for her to mouth the words "what's wrong?"

To which he just, crossed his arms and looked away.

The only reasons why I mention this, it that this one scene affects the rest of this tale.

As soon as class was over, and the other students were rushing out of room to make it up to the great hall before all the food was gone, meg quickly went over to Snape's desk to ask what was wrong.

"You always do that."

"Do what?" meg asked looking concerned.

"you know…."

"No. if I did I wouldn't have asked you."

"You always are flirting with some guy. Always right in front of me too!"

"I was not!" Meg said now dropping all ounces of concern and instead filling up with annoyance.

"Really? Then why were you all over Seamus just now?"

"I was barrowing some frog legs."

"You were sitting on his lap, and touching his hair and giggling. You only giggle when you want something or are trying to please some one…usually to get them to give you stuff. And why would you need frog legs anyway? We were making a seeing potion."

"You know I never follow the class assignments. And I was not giggling. I was…I was…ok so I was giggling, but I wasn't flirting!"

"Really?" Snape said standing up from his desk.

At the back of the room, Kira and James were sitting on the desk, waiting like always for Snape and Megs silly fight to be over.

James said turning to kira, "their at it again. What is that? Third time this week?"

"At least," kira replied pouring her blinding potion into a large flask. She too didn't follow the class instructions, yet she at least liked to stay on the same genre as the class. Looking over to Meg's caldron, she wasn't sure what meg had made, but it was purple and bubbling. And it was making some really weird smell. She really didn't believe it would improve anyone's eyes sight.

"Do you think we should go?" James asked holding her per-poured jar with nicely printed label and everything. She alone had finished the class assignment in record time, and actually followed the instructions.

"Lets wait a few mo's you know how these fights usually go. They either storm off and then wait a few day to get back together, or they just give up yelling and then start making out."

"Yah, I hate when they do that…"

"Well watching you make out with lupine in wolf form and a walk though roses either," kira smiled at James jokingly.

Just then Meg came storing over to her caldron and ladled a large helpings of the purple goo in to a cup she magically made appear.

"Are you ok? Kira and James asked at once.

"Oh ho ho, I'll show him. I'm not that stupid a slut…I can do things."

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" kira started watching Meg pour more of the liquid in the cup "It doesn't really look…um…safe."

Raising the cup to her mouth Meg said hotly "its just a little alcohol potion, I can make that!" then turning over to face Snape still standing by his desk, she took a large gulp. "Yummy, yummy. God I needed that." Turing back to kira and James Meg said loudly, "its really not that bad. In fact its really good. I'm ever so glad I spent by class time making this yummy drink, oh friends of mine, won't you have some?" she said before taking another gulp.

All that kira and James could do was look at each other. They had known the moment that Meg had put the drink to her lips what would happen next. It wasn't that Meg was bad at potions, well it was that. She didn't always pay attention to details in the recipe. And when ever she tried to make things….they usually blew up…just like that Bogart she had tried to hug in DA.

"Um," James begun. "I'm really not that thirsty."

"I insist" Meg said wearing a very creepy smile. "Its reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaly good."

James looked over to kira who just nodded at her. Kira had learned along time a go, that in the ways of Meg, it's always best to humour her. And in some ways to save James, Kira said she would have a drink.

Slowly lifting the cup to her lips, james watched as the purple liquid flowed into her mouth. After which kira, somewhat forcingly, made a smile and said it was "surprisingly tasty."

Meg quickly took the cup from kira and held it out to James, wearing a pleading look on her face.

After taking a deep sigh, James took the cup and also took a big old swig. In fact Meg's brew wasn't all bad. It kind of stuck to the back of your throat, but it wasn't all bad.

As soon as James had taken a sip, Meg had grabbed back the cup and had run over to snape.

"See I was working. Not flirting."

"I highly doubt that tastes anything remotely close to alcohol. And by the smell of it, I suggest you three girls go down to Madam Pomfrey."

"Three girls will try it, but you're too chicken too… interesting."

"Meg I 'm not falling for that preschool trick. I'm not five."

"You mean you not falling for it again."

Taking a deep sigh, and mumbling something about a hill and how high it was, Snape grabbed to cup and downed the contence.

"hmmm, " he said. "What did you put in that?"

Smiling like she had won the fight, Meg said "a little this, a little that. Why do you ask?"

"Well I ask, because it seems that you, your friends and I'm assuming myself included, seem to be becoming very drowsy."

And it was true. As snape had been speaking, meg has slowly started to slump to the floor, while kira and James had started to lying back on the tables.

"Spoil sport" meg sweepingly said to the now sitting snape.

This was the last sound that was herd in this class room by one of the four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

Once upon a time their was a young girl who woke up in the world of fairy tales. She found her self alone and knew she must find her friends before something happens.

James awoke to the warm sunlight seeping through her eyes. Her body felt stick and swore, and when she opened her eyes, she found of why. She had some how fallen asleep on the forest floor.

James was very confused, since the last thing she remembered falling asleep on one of the potion class's desk. And now she was here. In a forest….wearing a red cape…and skirt. Damn. She headed wearing skirts….oh well.

As she stood up, she looked at her surroundings, trees. Many, many trees…and a basket. Right by her feet there was a medium sized wicker basket, and on opening, James found it stocked up with many goodies, like chocolate, coke and pixy-sticks. Not wasting anytime she plunked one of the chocolates in her mouth as she started walking. It was good, but it tasted a bit off. Oh well.

James was sure that this all felt a bit –too familiar, and as she came in site of a small cottage, it hit her. Red ridding hood.

"it can't be…" she sated in disbelief, but when she looked down at what she was wearing…it made sense. "I'm going to hurt meg…." Dropping her head down she started towards the house, there really wasn't anything else for her to do. And besides, if she knew what was happening, so she wouldn't be eaten.

Scratching her head as she came to the door, she tried to remember what came next. What was it that she had to say? Something about her grand mother…

Clearing her throat, she said: "Grand mummy? It is I your…little granddaughter…red ridding hood, come to deliver goodies and such."

And just as in the book a scratchy, somewhat familiar voice came through the door saying. "Sweetie, is that you? Come on in…I m an old lady…please come in…"

Taking another deep breath, James opened the door and walked straight in. The home was small and badly light. The curtains closed, and the furniture messily tossed about. She wasn't sure but she was sure that she could faintly make out scratch marks on the walls and tables.

"Granny?" James asked stumbling around the room.

"In here." the voice answered. "In the bed room…"

"I brought you chocolates…but I'm bringing to think they might be laxatives" she said as her stomach grumbled.

"That's lovely dear," the voice answered as James walked into the dark bed chambers.

"Oh grandma…what big ears you have." James said automatically without even looking at the bed. Instead she was every interested in looking out the window that the curtains barley covered. The house was located right near a stream and there was a very cute deer frolicking out side.

"Oh the better to hear you my dear."

"yah." James said walking towards the window to get a better view of out side and to also crack open a window. "Um what comes next…oh yes…oh grand mother what large eyes you have.

"The better to see you my dear."

"Dare I say what a lovely large nose you have grand mother." James chuckled.

"The better to smell you my dear…why don't you come over here." On hearing the 'grandmother' say this James started to turn around.

"Oh grand mother what lovely teeth you have." After these words left her mouth, she clamped her hands over it to stop her laughing her head out. Because what was staring her in the face, was a semi-changed Lupin. His eyes changed, the pupils now taking over the whole eye. The ears pointy. His hands clawed, and his teeth, just barley visibly under the little whisks of fur that was coming form his chin, were pointy and sharp.

Normally when James saw him in this form, she would be less than amused. However, normally lupine didn't have on a frilly pink hat on his head or was wearing a dress.

"Lupin?" she asked as he started to grin.

"All the better to eat you up my dear."

"Crap!" she muttered as the half werewolf leaped out of his bed at her pinning against a wall. "Lupine get off!...not funny!" she struggled to say as he squeezed her neck making it hard to breath let alone speak.

"No little one I won't let go…not until I've eaten you all up…just like you granny…she was scrumptious."

"I'm not red ridding hood, I'm James! You don't have to do this!" While she was saying this, James tried to move her hand down to her pants pocket, then it hit her, she wasn't wearing pants. She was wearing a skirt, which meant that she didn't have a want in this world. "Damn!"

"I don't know any James…and I'm pretty sure you're wearing red little one. I am very hungry," he growled. "He won't let me out you know…I'm so very board when he's gone."

He could smell her fear, she knew this, but she couldn't help it. The corners of her vision where beginning to get blurry and white, and that wasn't a good sign.

All that James could say before the beast came at her was a soft "lupine."

But just as he did come at her, a large boom as herd throughout the house. And Lupin dropped to the floor taking James with him. Using his body weight, he now pinned her to the floor, but the good news was that James could not breathe. Looking over, she saw a large figure burst through the bed room door.

"Lupine, No!" the figure said. "Get off her!"

Lupine in reply just growled and picked up her arm and placed it carefully in his moth not biting down.

"Lupin!" the figure said stepping forward into the room. James now saw it was Black…wearing jeans and a cut-off sleeves red plaid flannel top, holding an axe. "Not her, not right now. There's a nice set of dear out side, and you know how much you like them, think of the chase. Not like this boring girl, didn't even put up a fight. Don't you want to eat something that could bite back?"

While black was saying this however, in James head she was thinking " I can bite back! I would have put up a fight, but just look at him. A FREAKING PINK NIGHTY! Bite I on my arm damn it!"

Growling Lupin looked down at James, who was trying to struggle about and then back to black. Reluctantly, Lupin swat out her arm and ran to the bed room door to leave the house.

Taking a deep sight, Black walked over and helped James up. "sorry about that, he's usually very nice but you just caught him at a bad time. Ever since he hasn't been able to fully change…he's been getting a bit wired. I keep trying to tell him that I'm sure it happens to all werewolves sometime in their lives, but does he listen ? No."

"Black?" James said looking at him in disbelief

"Pardon?"

"Are you Sirius black? You look just like him."

"Ah no, I'm the woodsmen. God lupine must have hit you head or something, are you okay?"

"um yah," James said rubbing her head and looking out the window to see a man running about in a pink dress after some deer, when eventually he punched on them and started eating their flesh. Making his nights coved in red.

After lupine had eaten his full he came back inside and apologised to James, and all three sat down for a cup of tea. ENGLISH STLYE!

They talked for a long time, and James shared her basket of goodies with the boys, and they in turn gave her a pair of pants they found in a drawer that seemed to fit her. A black pair they were, much easier to run in.

James suddenly remembered her friends, and had a feeling she should probably find them, although, they say when you're lost, you should stay put and wait for someone to find you. But that never seemed right to kames, staying and waiting, and besides, she wasn't the one who was lost, they were. So the next day, after saying good by to black and lupine, she left the house in her new pants, cape and small kitten table knife that Black gave her for protection. He wanted to give her more, but as he and Lupine had just moved their a few days ago, they still hadn't found everything in the house.

So James started her journey of friend-dom. And just picked a rood and started to follow it. And she did so for some time, until she came to a cross road, and she stood their deciding which way to go.

Right or left.

"Right to find one, left to find the other." A deep voice said from out behind a large tree.

"Hello," James said taken a closer look at the tree.

"Although the one to the right can not be saved by you with out help from the one to the left."

On closer inspection, the voice was coming from the trees, and on even closer inspection there was no tree. The tree was in fact a very large man. It was Hagrid, the loveable Hogwarts ground keeper. "Hagrid?"

"And the one to the left doesn't want to be helped at all."

"Who are you talking about? Kira and Meg?"

Smiling, the large rock of a man just stepped back and disappeared into the forest.

"Ok then, it looks like I'm going Left."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

James walked for a long time. Over hill, over Dale, over broke, over stuff. Lots of stuff, lots of walking. Until the path ended, she came to a large wooden set of doors, surrounded by a massive brick wall. Politely knocking on the door, James waited to enter.

A very small door opened and a faces period out to look down at her. "What do you want," it growled.

"To get inside. Filch is that you?"

"What's your business in the kingdom of Gaudium?"

"To find one of my friends. Are you sure your not Filch? I'm pretty sure you are."

"No I am not. But you must guess my name to enter the kingdom." She smiled a toothless smile.

"You're kidding right." He shocks his rotten head. "Fine," she sighed. "Is it Filch?"

"No! It's not! And if you say that name again I'll rip your throat out!"

"okay Mr. anger issues. Is it Godzilla?"

"No."

"It wouldn't be Juliet, would it?"

"I am a man!"

"Right." James started thinking over all of the stories she had heard as a child, then she hit her head because of her stupidity. "It's so simple," she said. "It's Rumplestiltskin isn't it." Seeing the anger in the mans face she knew she had gotten it. "Ha! I got it now open the doors."

The grumpy and red faced man growled and slammed the small window shut. A few seconds later he pulled open the doors and muttered "Get in!"

Smiling, James skipped through the door into the bright and shinny city.

"now to kira some one…" she tried to think who it would be. Meg or kira. Kira or meg. She decided that she would start her search first checking out all the stales, then move on to stores and then-

"Get your paper! Get here! Get you paper to know what's happening here!"

"that's convenient' James said to the boy handing out the paper and interrupting her train of thought. "How much?"

"5 pieces of bronze Gaudium for 1 or 1 piece of silver for 12."

Checking her pockets in her new pants, James realised she had no money. Just a kitten knife and her old skirt. "um I have no money."

"Well then no paper for you." Then looking away he started yelling again about his papers.

"Look I just need to look through it, and then I'll give it right back." The boy looked at her, and then looked at the skirt that she was carrying. "I'll give you this skirt for one of the papers."

"Give it to me and I'll give you a paper."

"Fine, what ever." James said passing the skirt over and grabbing a paper from him. "I hope your sister enjoys it."

"Yes…sister." He replied before running off, with skirt and and newspapers in hand.

"Gees, what is it with this place and cross dressing boys. I wish my world was it here. Oh the good times I would have…"

James quickly opened up the appear to look for new arrivals to the small kingdom, or strange events. She couldn't find any thing that stuck out to her. That was, until she looked at the top of the front page.

It was the royal family crest. The royal crest, was like a normal crest. Silver and blue, with a dragon eating fire. Very normal. But the thing that struck James was what was behind it. It was a family portrait of a man, the king who looked something like Dumbledore, a woman, his wife the queen who looked something like McGonagall, and his children, twelve of them. All girls. Some blond like their mother, and some brunets like their father. Make that one brunette, who looked remarkably like kira.

"That was easy." James said ripping the photo out of the paper, which she then tossed to a couple of kids, storing the picture in her pocket. Looking up at the castle nestled on top of the hill looking down at the city, she said "Now how to get up there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

It had taken her the near the rest of the day, But james had eventually twisted and turned her self passed the guards to the castle walls. Resting under a tree in the garden, hidden by a bush, james took a rest to think of what to do next. She had to find kira, so they could find and help meg, what ever that meant.

Looking up at the castle walls, and small windows she wasn't sure how she would get in. she had been tempted to try and use the front gates but, the angry blond guards didn't look that happy, and she didn't want to disturb them, well at least until she got more then a rusted knife.

"Well at lest the flowers smell nice," she said to the late afternoon air. Yawning deeply, she decide to just rest her eyes for a moment, but after being awakened by a loud discussion, it was early evening.

"-don't care," an angry voice said from the other side of the garden. For a moment James thought she had been seen, but then, after peering through the bush, she saw it was a very preoccupied man talking to a talking to a tall man James had never seen before, but the first man was defiantly Dumbledore.

James was tempted to run out and talk to the man, but her track record with people she thought she knew wasn't that good lately, so she decided to stay were she sat, and listen to their discussion.

"their my children, and I want them awake," Dumbledore's double continued. "I don't like them sleeping all the time. I'm long past 'getting' worried. I'm now full fledged worried."

"yes your highness, I understand, but the Seer said-"

"Yes, yes I know, an evil curse. Quite different story from the first. I can't wait a month for the 'proper instruments' the seer needs to free them.and besides the money that its already costing me to replace their shoes. Each moring new shoues must be bousght to replace their last. They might not move, but their shoes have holes in them!"

"Your highness we are doing every thing we can to take care of them and find out why this is going on. But no matter how many leeches we put on them-"

"I don't care. Just try harder" Dumbledore said walking past James and the bush and out of sight.

"So," James said to her self. "Sleepy princesses. Ok. I can work with that."

"It's not an evil curse." A voice said from behind her and caused her to screech and spin around. Standing some feet above her, a horse stood. "That woman is a drunk and doesn't know what she is talking about." It spoke again.

"This can't just be a horse," James thought, and it was only a horse till James stood and saw its human face and hands. "Firenze!"

"what?" he said.

Faking a cough, James said sorry and asked how he knew this.

"I was the King's seer for many years, and then when the oldest girls turned eighteen and the king forbayed them to leave the castle. That's when the girls all started getting sleepy. The king asked me, his seer to find out why his daughters acted so." Looking upward to the night sky, he went on. "I asked and looked to the stairs, and they told me to keep a close eye on the girls. Things weren't as simple as they seemed." Looking down to James, she noticed that he was holding something in his hands.

"So I watched them, day and night. And as night rolled around, and all were asleep in the castle, I saw them. They were leaving the castle by a secret passage hidden in there room, underneath a bed. All twelve girls dressed in their finest, descended sown the passage and out of sight. With much difficulty I followed them down those stairs, and into a deep forest with leaves of silver. The sky their was dark with no stairs to guide me, but their was a mock moon which gave the sky light.

Being as quite as I could be I followed them through the forest of silver, to a forest of gold and them deep into a forest of diamonds. Then we came to a lake, with 12 little boats with 12 men waiting for them.

I don't like the water, nor did I plan to follow them any further, so I went back to the castle, taking with me a branch from each forest. The trees were silent there, so it didn't hurt them. Silver, gold and diamond," he said the last three words as he pulled from his hands three separate branches, matching their descriptions.

Looking into Firenze's eyes, James asked why he had told her this.

"Looking to the stars, they told me to tell you this. You needed to know."

"Well thanks. What happened when you got back to the castle anyway?"

Giving her a weak smile Firenze went on to finish his tale. "When I got back to the castle, I went and told the king what I had seen. He didn't believe me. He said no daughter of him would sneak out of his house. He asked where they were going when they left? He laughed at me and made me new gardener. I could have lived with that, but then he hired that woman. That dumb, dumb woman. She knows nothing about being a seer. She looks in glasses and cups, to get her answers. She ignores natures. She bastardises the art, the form, the science of it."

"are you crying?" James asked cautiously.

"No!" he said thrusting the branches into her fingers. "If you hurry you'll be able to catch them before they leave. There's an entrance to the castle over there. Now go."

Giving him slight nod and thank you, James quickly rushed over to the wall that Firenze had pointed out. Moving her hands over all the cracks and groves she could find, she found the little stone button to open the door. She stepped out of the cool evening air and into the castles temperate corridor.

Following Firenze's directions—left, left, right—James came to a corridor with a large gilded set of doors, and two sleeping guards in front of them. "Nice work boys," she said as she passed them, and entered the large empty room.

Going over to the middle bed, James pushed down on the left banister and the bed slowly snuck into the floor. And just as Firenze before had followed the girls into their secret world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

After James made it down the stairs and on to the underground forest, by the light of the over sized fake moon, she saw she had only just missed the girls leave the room. About 10 meters in front of her 12 angles in white, slowly made their way through the silver forest, silently giggling.

James followed them through the forest of silver gold and diamonds, till they come to a lake, with twelve swan boats with twelve drivers waiting for them. Hiding behind a tree, she watched as the eleven blonds gracefully ascended into the boats and pushed away from the score headed to the large castle at the opposite shore.

The sol brunet watched by the shore, as her sisters left her. Smiling at her boatman, she bayed him give her a moment more, and she turned walked back to the forest.

"Hmmm, what a beautiful night. Don't yah think?" she said turning to where James was hiding. "James if you're going to go around hiding in trees and such, I suggest not wearing red."

Looking down at her self James nodded in agreement, before stepping out into the open to meet with Kira.

"Nice cape James," kira said looking down at James somewhat baggy pants and red blouse and corset.

"Nice hair," James said looking down at kira's perfectly done up hair and long silver dress.

The two girls smiled at each other and then gave each other big hugs.

"Where have you been? Its been nearly 3 weeks since potions class happened. I'm been worried."

"What are you taking about it's about a week at most, not 3…"

"I woke up nearly three weeks ago, maybe you didn't. I did take the potions before you, that could have made a difference."

"Maybe…" James said not sounding convinced, but Kiras point did make sense. Their conversation was interrupted however the man from the boat. "Come lets finish this discussion on the boat," Kira smiled as the walked towards her prince.

As james walked towards the boat, she was surprised at who the driver was. "Lucius?"

Kira smiled, as he helped her into the boat. Turning back to James as Lucius helped James also set seated on the boat, kira said, "A perfect copy." Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "His name is Christen."

"Shall we ladies?" he said French accent, tossing his golden locks over his shoulder.

"Yes we shall," Kira smiled truing to James. "Where's Meg anyway?"

"Well…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

As Kira and James sailed towards the underground castle, they talked about their current situation, and James's traveled, since Kira hadn't been able to leave the castle, since waking up 2 and a half weeks ago.

After getting off the boat at the opposite shore by the castle, Kira said solemnly to James, "so you have no idea where Meg is, or if she is untroubled or not."

"I'm afraid so. And we don't know if our being here is permanent."

"How do I know that this isn't just a dream of mine?"

"How do it's not a dream of mine?" James said. "But you never know what you're going to get when you drink on of Meg's potions I guess. I think we should have learned that by now." Chuckling. "Remember that time when Draco tested one of her drinks that Meg thought would cure a nunny nose."

"Yeah, it make him bald all over for five weeks."

"He was so depressed."

Kira looked over at Lucius and said simply "why are we always having to save her?"

"I don't know, just lucky I guess.'

"Real funny." Taking a deep sigh, kira took a steep back and moved towards Lucius.

Lucius looking deeply in kira eyes said "Does this mean you are going to leave?"

"Probably," kira replied.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Probably not."

"I see…" he looked away from her for a moment, looking over the dark water. "Well then, we better make this one night that you will never forget." Taking kira in hand—who in turn took james in hand—led the girls towards the underground castle.

The castle itself was large and glowing silver. There was small garden in front of it, and on the sides of it. The silence of the night and the surrounding area was interrupted by the loud thumping noise that was coming from the building.

When James thought of medieval fairy tale parties, she didn't unusually think of what she saw when she entered the Castle.

It was filled with people, men woman, princes, princesses, fairies, withes everyone imaginable. Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a great time.

The only thing that James could say on entering the dance floor was: "Wow."

"You'd be surprised how boring this place was when I first came here," kira said scooping up a glass of Champaign from a passing waiter. "Only Ps&Ps allowed, princes and princesses. Told Christen here that a good party has tones of people. And here we are people from all across the kingdom. All people who want a good time are allowed."

Looking around James could see this was true! The night went quickly in a blur. Laughing, drinking and dancing were held by all. James and kira soon lost count of how many people they danced with and how many glasses of wine they drank.

The party lazily ended around 3 or five in the morning. The guest slowly left the castle, weighing the girls good luck on their travels and to come again as soon as possible.

Kira and James stayed in the castles extra bedrooms to get a few hours sleep before they set off after lunch later that day.

Kira said a heart filled good bye to Christian who had stayed the night with her, and they were off, setting forth to help their friend and maybe become conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

After leaving the castle, James and kira followed a path that led up and out of this underworld paradise.

"We are coming back, right?" kira had continuously asked James.

"we'll see," james kept answering back, each time getting more and more annoyed..

When they came to the surface, the natural night outside was bright and harsh, so they quickly took a break under a near by tree. They were resting peacefully until from out of the bushes, came a being most large and hairy.

"Futher you must go to end you quest." The being said waking the gilrs.

"what the?" kira muttered resting her eyes on the large hagrid. "Hagrid?"

"no," james yawned looking up from the pillow that had been a nest of leaves. "its just some guy that looks, sounds and doesn't act like hagrid.

"oh, that makes complete sense," kira said turning to james.

"you must go further on till the sky touches the ground, then fallow fire till he makes more."

"oh that made so much sense! I'm going back to sleep." James said.

The man who closely resembled hagrid yelled, "Quickly, quickly" and then after a loud noise, disappeared.

"Did he just poke me with a stick?" kira asked james as she rubbed her sore arm.

Groaning james got up and then gave kira a hand. "I've decided that their world sucks when you have a hangover."

"I agree."

The two fallowed the path that Haggrid had so violently pointed out when he had poked Kira with a large stick and then threw it towards a path. Time went by and they walked looking for when "the sky touched the earth."

They passed by singing creeks, and talking shrubbery, but no walking fire.

As the trees grew larger around them, and the sky grew darker above them, they began to loses all hope of finding meg.

Then all of a sudden they heard a horrible screaming sound. But before either of them could comment on it, something feel out of the trees and landed before them.

Kira was the first to give her opinion. "what the fuck?"

"I think its…something"

"well-"

"owwwwwwwwwww" the thing moaned.

"its alive!" james squeaked…I mean yelled manly.

"and hurt," it groaned back.

"here let me take care of this," kira said stepping forward to kick the thing in its head.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for! God I just fall a freaking kilometre or something and survive only to be kicked in the head." the figure

"Jack's the name. Jack be nimble jack be quick jack jump over the- well you know the rest" smiling at the two.

"I don't see a candle stick" kira said in distain.

"Now you wouldn't!" he said putting his arms around the sholders of both girls. "See I meet this cute little betty and she and me came across these magic beans and after she split I planted my half of the goods and up pops a bean stock that nearly touches the sky. I climb it up and I'm surrounded by giants, lucky for me I'm quick and nimble, they don't see me and i-"

"Let me guess a magic harp and a goose that lays golden eggs." James finished him.

"That's right, I don't know how you know about them, but their mine."

AS the girls took a closer look at him they realised that he held a very close resemblance to a boy they knew.

"You wouldn't know a person by the name of Ron, would you?"

"Ron, Ron, Ron. That all you girls talk about these days. That's what the other girl asked me too, well she asked if that was my name. Makes me wish my name was Ron."

"What about the other girl?" Kira asked eagerly.

"Well, I first laid eyes on her coming out of the woods, looking as lost as if it were night, which I promise you, it wasn't. I haven't seen such a nice looking girl since…well since right now," he smiled, to which both kira and james politely smiled back. "Well she was running out of those woods as fast as day break, as saired as scaired could be. She practically ran into me, apologiving as soon as it happened. I told her it was ok and asked what the matter was. Now you wouldn't belive what she told me next. She said that some one was tring to kill her. Now some one wanting to kill a pretty young thing like that made me angry, so I told her that I would protect her. She was cute and looked loaded."

"When was this?" kira interrupted.

"well let me think…at least half a month ago, probably more. Why you two don't know her?"

"We're looking for her actually," james answered.

"well isn't that something."

Kira then asked him, "you wouldn't know where she might have gone, would you?"

"As a matter of fact I would. I took her there myself, well I set her in the direction of where she was going. She said she needed to find her friends, whom I assume would be you. I sent her to my friend Hatter."

"The mad hatter?" james said looking over to kira.

"Well he's on medication now. I can show you to his house if you'd like?"

kira looked at james and james looked at kira. All the signs pointed to them fallowing him. The tall trees that touched the sky, and Ron's fiery red hair. It all fix, so they agreed to follow him.

They all walked for quite some time. Following the winding path that Jack showed them. When James ran ahead of both Kira and Jack, kira lead over to Jack and asked if Meg looked funny or there was anything that stood out to him. He said that she seemed as pale as if some one had locked her in a room and never had let her out, but her lips and cheeks were as red as freshly flowing blood. Kira just nodded her head. This sounded familiar but she still had a bit of a hangover so thing straight wasn't really happening. Their conversation was cute short after they both heard James Screaming.

Running towards the screams they came in sight of something that they both would never have guessed would be in the middle of the woods. An entire house made of chocolate.

Jack and Kira both guessed now that james's screams were more so screams of joy not of pain. And they guessed correctly. As soon as they came in sight of the candy house, they came in sight of james running up to it and gnawing on one of the corners.

Jack quickly Ran over to join her in the eating of the house muttering something on the lines of "I was sure that Hatters home was here…" Kira however held back, looking around. "Doesn't anyone else find this a bit….fishy?"

"No...I find it a bit chocolaty" Jack said in between mouthfuls of chocolate wall.

"Ha, ha, ha..." James said as she started on the window, "That's a good one." Looking back. "you'd better get over here right now kira or there wouldn't be any chocolate left for you!"

After giving a short shrug, kira quickly joined the two in an eating frenzy. Chocolate was flying everywhere and falling mostly into mouths.

"I am so happy!" James mumbled.

"I love chocolate!" James added.

"fuck…I feel sleepy!" kira said spitting out the piece of chocolate tiling from her moth..

"not again," whined james as she slumped to the floor.

Yawning jack asked, "does this happen a lot to you two?"

Joining james on the floor, kira sleepily said, "more and more frequently."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

They awake to the bright sun and the sweet chirping of birds. The grass was green and sprinkled with dew.

"we sleep a lot here don't we?" kira yawned to james.

Moaning James nodded.

The girls slowly got up, and started following the stream, as it moved through the forest.

"Ron was a lot more swave than I remember him being," kira said.

"can we please not talk about what happened there last night."

"sorry."

So they walked in silence for a while, till they came to another house. This was was small and built into the side of a mountain.

Stopping james said, "you gotta wonder how they get these houses around."

"I think they build them," kira said starting towards the miniature home.

When they came up to the door, james turned to kira be fore either of them knocked on the door.

"are you sure this is the place. Are you sure we should be here?"

"we fallowed Ron till he light the fire yes." Kira said ignoring james flinching. "And the witch told us to follow the stream and this house is by the stream. I mean just look at this place, you can practically hear meg squealing indelight."

"true"

Kira was about to knock when the door was flung open, and there standing in front of the girls was a house elf.

"Out back" it sqeeked hotly

"Excuse me?"

"The girl is out back, not inside. Huh you two are the first girls we ever had."

"Are you talking about meg?"

"You know her name?" it said looking more closely at the girls from behind its small glasses. "You two wouldn't happen to be deara and jeramy?"

"You mean Kira and Jaimy." James said.

"A test and you passed. Please come on in." he said Turing away from them.

After looking at each other, the girls leaned forwards and entered the small home.

"we get a lot of people coming to see Meg. She's become something of a tourist attraction for the young gentlemen. 'Come see if you can wake the young beauty and all that."

"what do you mean by wake?" kira asked, though she already knew the answer to that question.

The small elf smiled as he came to a door, "well" he said pulling it open revealing a large ice cave. "she's sleeping."

James and kira walked into the large candle lit cave following the elf through the tunnel.

"if meg is in here, then whats out back?"

"Oh a dummy. We got so tired of all the young folk playing around with her, that we decided to move her to some pace safe."

As he said this they passed by a large bolder. their tunnel then emerged to an even larger iced room, this one however was not empty.

Init lay a large glass coffin, padded with blood red satin, and guarded by a young man who closely resembled Neville.

"Meg?" kira and james said rushing forward to the coffin.

"who are they," stammered Neville to the elf.

"friends of Meg," James answered. "and who might you be?"

"a friend as well."

"the prince here was the frist person who came up here to help her," the elf sadly said.

"I didn't all I could to try and wake her, but…."

"it has been said that only her true love can break the Evile Queens spell." The elf finished .

"and I'm not her true love."

"sorry," kira said trying to make him feel better.

Looking down at meg, james saw a very peaceful sleeper. She had been carefully laid out. Hair perfectly placed, clothes perfectly arranged.

"we only alow people back her who we think could have a strong connection to her." The elf said.

"she hasn't woken up yet though."

As she was looking down at me kira noticed something funny. "The apple, it was bitten twice. In the stories, it was said that the first bite-" but she couldn't finish what she was about to say.

"yes well," the small plainly clothed house elf started. "The other dwarfs and I came home one day from the mines, we found Meg lying on the floor unconscious holding the apple. The thought that she had chocked or something so we did the Heimlich manoeuvre that she had shown us a few days earlier. It worked and she woke up. But…after she woke up…she started scolding the apple for being so naughty…and…and-"

"She took another bite, right." James finished for him.

"Yeah. She said it was being shinny…"

"Okay boys you leave us be," Kira said

"And we'll get her up and moving soon enough." James continued.

Shoeing the elf and prince out of the cave, both girls looked hard at the coffin.

Looking over the still corpse, James asked, "What are we going to do?"

Taking a deep breath kira yelled in Megs face, "WAKE UP!" Nothing, not even a stir or flutter of her eyelasches. "this is going to be harder than I thought."

For hours the girls tried everything and anything they thought of to wake the sleeping girl. Water, cold and hot was splashed in her face. Shaking, yelling and pinching were all used to no avail.

"now what?" james said panting after trying to drag meg around the cave.

"I think you know what we're going to have to do…" kira said leaning against a wall, still exhausted after trying to throw meg into the air.

"Fuck…I don't want to…."

"we don't really have a choice." Looking over to james, "we have to find snape."

Groan, "Not another quest!" James slowly got up and moved towards the exsite and kira.

"Come on, we'll leave tomorrow." They left the iced cave tired and not looking forward to more walking. Several times it was said that maybe Meg liked sleeping…but both knew as friends that she needed to be awake.

They shared dinner with the seven "dwarf" house elves and the one Neville prince, who just like the Hermione witch, had no real name. They learned that Meg had loving named all the house elves: Humpety, Bumpety, Poodles, And Pie. Curtsey, McAddams and Jacob Johnson Mcfly. They talked and drank, and then talked some more, drinking the night away. Till late in the night, and early in the morning, they all went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

They awake to the bright sun and the sweet chirping of birds. The grass was green and sprinkled with dew.

"we sleep a lot here don't we?" kira yawned to james.

Moaning James nodded.

The girls slowly got up, and started following the stream, as it moved through the forest.

"Ron was a lot more swave than I remember him being," kira said.

"can we please not talk about what happened there last night."

"sorry."

So they walked in silence for a while, till they came to another house. This was was small and built into the side of a mountain.

Stopping james said, "you gotta wonder how they get these houses around."

"I think they build them," kira said starting towards the miniature home.

When they came up to the door, james turned to kira be fore either of them knocked on the door.

"are you sure this is the place. Are you sure we should be here?"

"we fallowed Ron till he light the fire yes." Kira said ignoring james flinching. "And the witch told us to follow the stream and this house is by the stream. I mean just look at this place, you can practically hear meg squealing indelight."

"true"

Kira was about to knock when the door was flung open, and there standing in front of the girls was a house elf.

"Out back" it sqeeked hotly

"Excuse me?"

"The girl is out back, not inside. Huh you two are the first girls we ever had."

"Are you talking about meg?"

"You know her name?" it said looking more closely at the girls from behind its small glasses. "You two wouldn't happen to be deara and jeramy?"

"You mean Kira and Jaimy." James said.

"A test and you passed. Please come on in." he said Turing away from them.

After looking at each other, the girls leaned forwards and entered the small home.

"we get a lot of people coming to see Meg. She's become something of a tourist attraction for the young gentlemen. 'Come see if you can wake the young beauty and all that."

"what do you mean by wake?" kira asked, though she already knew the answer to that question.

The small elf smiled as he came to a door, "well" he said pulling it open revealing a large ice cave. "she's sleeping."

James and kira walked into the large candle lit cave following the elf through the tunnel.

"if meg is in here, then whats out back?"

"Oh a dummy. We got so tired of all the young folk playing around with her, that we decided to move her to some pace safe."

As he said this they passed by a large bolder. their tunnel then emerged to an even larger iced room, this one however was not empty.

Init lay a large glass coffin, padded with blood red satin, and guarded by a young man who closely resembled Neville.

"Meg?" kira and james said rushing forward to the coffin.

"who are they," stammered Neville to the elf.

"friends of Meg," James answered. "and who might you be?"

"a friend as well."

"the prince here was the frist person who came up here to help her," the elf sadly said.

"I didn't all I could to try and wake her, but…."

"it has been said that only her true love can break the Evile Queens spell." The elf finished .

"and I'm not her true love."

"sorry," kira said trying to make him feel better.

Looking down at meg, james saw a very peaceful sleeper. She had been carefully laid out. Hair perfectly placed, clothes perfectly arranged.

"we only alow people back her who we think could have a strong connection to her." The elf said.

"she hasn't woken up yet though."

As she was looking down at me kira noticed something funny. "The apple, it was bitten twice. In the stories, it was said that the first bite-" but she couldn't finish what she was about to say.

"yes well," the small plainly clothed house elf started. "The other dwarfs and I came home one day from the mines, we found Meg lying on the floor unconscious holding the apple. The thought that she had chocked or something so we did the Heimlich manoeuvre that she had shown us a few days earlier. It worked and she woke up. But…after she woke up…she started scolding the apple for being so naughty…and…and-"

"She took another bite, right." James finished for him.

"Yeah. She said it was being shinny…"

"Okay boys you leave us be," Kira said

"And we'll get her up and moving soon enough." James continued.

Shoeing the elf and prince out of the cave, both girls looked hard at the coffin.

Looking over the still corpse, James asked, "What are we going to do?"

Taking a deep breath kira yelled in Megs face, "WAKE UP!" Nothing, not even a stir or flutter of her eyelasches. "this is going to be harder than I thought."

For hours the girls tried everything and anything they thought of to wake the sleeping girl. Water, cold and hot was splashed in her face. Shaking, yelling and pinching were all used to no avail.

"now what?" james said panting after trying to drag meg around the cave.

"I think you know what we're going to have to do…" kira said leaning against a wall, still exhausted after trying to throw meg into the air.

"Fuck…I don't want to…."

"we don't really have a choice." Looking over to james, "we have to find snape."

Groan, "Not another quest!" James slowly got up and moved towards the exsite and kira.

"Come on, we'll leave tomorrow." They left the iced cave tired and not looking forward to more walking. Several times it was said that maybe Meg liked sleeping…but both knew as friends that she needed to be awake.

They shared dinner with the seven "dwarf" house elves and the one Neville prince, who just like the Hermione witch, had no real name. They learned that Meg had loving named all the house elves: Humpety, Bumpety, Poodles, And Pie. Curtsey, McAddams and Jacob Johnson Mcfly. They talked and drank, and then talked some more, drinking the night away. Till late in the night, and early in the morning, they all went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

Getting up early Kira and James got ready to set off on their next travel. They had no idea of where they were going, but their track record with finding help led them to believe that soon their would find guidance.

As they were leaving however, the house elf that had showed them in, McAddams was his name, told them that if they wanted some real good luck on finding their friend sooner, they should go out back.

Shrugging they followed his advice, beside they had been a bit curious as to what this "Dummy" looked like. Following a small dirt path they found themselves in a small garden that was making James gag. Butterflies were everywhere. Bunnies hopping, birds tweeting, all the stuff you'd expect to see in a fairy tale whatever.

Standing in the middle of this garden was one of the House elves named Bumpetly or Pie, and behind him stood an even larger coffin than the one in the ice cave, and inside it was the ugliest Dummy of a princess either of the girls had ever seen.

"its just a big rock…" James said, quickly being hushed by the elf.

"No it's the most beautiful creature in the world."

Looking over the side of the coffin kira saw many kiss marks. "Maybe in the world of rocks."

"Who would ever believe that this is-"

"So beautiful," a voice said hurrying over. A small fat man lumbered over to the coffin pushing the girls and elf aside. "I truly see your beauty my dear and I will awaken you."

Leaning over to the girls, the elf whispered "we told them that only the most beautiful can see her true beauty….and it works" he smiled a toothy grin. The fat man tried in vain to wake the rock up, but the rule was one kiss per costumer, so broken and sad he walked away. After giving the rock a kiss for good luck, the girls left the garden and set off on their journey.

"You know…" James begun. "I think that might have been the blarney stone…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

Resting again. Every time he saw these girls they were sleeping or lost, and of course it was up to him to get them moving, to motivate them. Chuckling to himself the large figure silently moved out of the bush and readied himself to waking them up and scaring them.

"The perks of the job", he thought to himself as the took a deep breath.

But before he could make his speak about a bridge and a beard, the two presumably sleeping girls were pouncing on him.

"Tell us where the hell Snape is" Kira yelled him his ear.

"What the hell?" was all he could sputter.

"Tell us for we'll knife you!" james growled.

"Um…we don't have a knife, well a good one."

"Them we'll bite him, very hard!"

"All right, all right. After crossing the bridge a face will appear, but give him three flicks of an elephant's ear-"

"in plain English!" James growled flecking her jaw.

"Okay don't bite me! I don't know where you've been! If you follow this path you'll find a bridge, a two headed ogre lives there. You can travel by him safely if you mention the phrase "Hairy, Larry likes to ride elephants large and wide." Noticing the angry looks on the girl's faces, he quickly added, "or you can take the short cut to the castle through that path over there. It will get you there in one time at all. Then all you have to do its snake in to the castle with the new bunch of ladies arriving and Ta da you found him."

"Is that all?" kira asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get off me already!" they did and he quickly disappeared into the woods.

Getting off the ground and smiling kira said "that was easy, and you doubted my plan."

"I didn't doubt it. I just thought he wouldn't fall for it." James said as they walked towards the alternative path the Haggrid man had pointed out. "This does feel a bit too easy thought."

As she said this, the forest gave way to a wide open field with a castle, larger than anyone they had ever seen before.

"See now you jinxed us," kira said as they walked towards the massive building.

Getting in was easy enough, the door easily flew open as soon as its guar saw they were woman, and finding the large group of women as easy too, they just had to fallow the loud complaints.

In front of the Castles secondary doors, outside the courtyard in a tightly packed group stood a dozen or so woman looked very Arabian, all dressed up in scarves and stain of every colour. Kira and James quickly snuck into the group and when they were told by a woman in a blue scarf that they must change before entering the great lords castle, they reluctantly obliged by putting on some of the left over outfits. Kira changed out of her dress into a green outfit and james changed into a blue one.

The doors where soon opened and the woman walked in.

The inside of the castle was dark and large. The group walked in silence for some time, till their random guide brought them to a great hall. Their he left them and told him his lord would be their shortly.

With the man gone, kira leaned forwards to the woman in blue and asked her what was going on.

"The great lord has asked us her to find another wife, of course."

"Who's the great lord?" James asked but was quickly hushed by another woman in front of them. Then leaning over to Kira she said quietly, "where do you think Snape will be? Probably in the kitchen as a chief eh!"

"Yeah probably." Kira said still smiling at the girl in blue. "She's hot," she whispered to James. "I wonder if she'd want to help us."

Whether or not the woman in blue would wasn't found out, because at the very instant, the great halls doors were opened and several trumpeters signaled the coming of their lord.

"QUITE" the man yelled as he walked forward in to the room casuing all to instantly shut up.

"Snape!" both girls whispered at once.

"Now I have brought you all here to find a new wife. Many of you have come here expecting an easy ride. To be pampered and treated like royalty. This treatments I promise you only lay in the future of the selected one whom I truly believe deserved to be come my wife."

While he was giving this speech, James and kira were mouthing the speech that he had giving the first day of class:

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making."

Trying not to laugh as he moved closer to the woman, the girls and the other woman saw that Snape looked a bit different than he usually looked. Yes, he was wearing his favourite colour black (even though as Meg had so many times pointed out it was a shade so it didn't count), Was still very pale and he had his hands on his hips, but still something was very different.

It was the bread growing on this face. Now any bread growing on a person's face who normally looked clean shaven was a bit odd. But this bearded as especially odd. Unlike his black greasy hair, his bread was blue. Bright blue and very long.

It was as bushy as Haggrid's but as long as Dumbledore's, and it really looked odd on the once potions master.

Snape kept talking about rules and stuff. The other woman where either disgusted or scared of the man, but Kira and James just looked at each other.

"This might be a bit harder than I though," james said.

"You think?" kira whispered back as the group of woman were led out of the room by a new guide. "If I was in his position, I wouldn't want to go back to being a one woman man. Look at all the freaking good looking woman!"

"Oh keep it in your pants!" james said as the two broke away from the group of woman and headed back to the great hall to find Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

The castle was like a maze. With every turn they took, the deeper they went. It took along time, and many close calls where had with almost bumping into guards, but they finally found Snapes bed chambers.

The room was as equally large like the castle itself. A large bed stood in one corner along with several doors at the girls guessed led to a washroom and closets.

"Now what?" Kira asked as she flopped down on the bed.

"we wait till he comes,"

"and say what: 'hey Snape I know that your having a great time here and all with all theses hot woman and unlimited power, but you know that girl Meg, the one you where having a fight with, well she's knocked herself out and we need you to wake her up'."

"Is that so," came a slick voice from behind them. Snape had once again snuck up on them.

"I really hate when you do that!" kira said angrily getting off the bed.

"Nice outfits."

"Just trying to fit in to your little Harem," james said absentmindedly walking over a cabinet leaning against a wall with sever doors.

"Well I'm just trying to have a good time, some thing that Meg knows very well." He sneered back at them.

Kira moved towards the man looking him in the eye "Nice beard by the way, very piratey." She had touched a nerve.

"believe me it wasn't intentional."

As she opened dwards, james said , "have you tired cutting it off?"

"It started out as a gootee."

"that sucks" kira sneered back.

"I woke up in this…world with it on me. If I only had my wand…well we probably wouldn't be here right now. Don't open that door James."

James who ahd moved her ceriouslyty to opening and closind the several doors on the wall dad finnially come to one that Snape seemed not to want opened.

"you been having a good time Snape kira asked walking over to James."

"Fine, great! All the woman I could want, all the power I could need. Great time, lets talk over here though."

"That's funny," james said "'cause if I can remember the old Fairy tale of Bluebeard, no woman would have him."

"He just freaked them out too much," kira added to Snapes fear.

"Didn't he kill his wives, kira?" James asked.

"I think he did," kira said. "And he put them into a room."

"A very bloody room," james smiled.

"Don't," he pleaded.

Too late," kira said as the girl's swung the door open. To reveal a very small, dark room. As they took a closer look they saw that it was filled with decapitated woman, many decapitated woman. Snape quickly shoved the girls away and closed the door.

"They all kept making fun of the beard." He muttered.

"So you killed them?"

"no they did that to themselves, " he said sarcastically.

"How long have you been here? Theres like twenty of them?"

"only a few weeks."

Looking some what tired and board of all this kira said, "ok snape this is dumb. You are going to come with us and you are going to wake you meg and we'll all wake up and be back at Hogwarts."

"its not that bad here," james muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere near Meg. I'm sure she's having a great time as it is. Probably doing plenty of guys. Who did u say she was in this world?"

"Snow white," james said absentmindedly.

"SEE! Just my point. She'll have snogged half the kingdom by now."

"No they're snogging a rock." James added.

"What?"

Never mind Snape," kira said trying to take hold of the conversation now. "The point is, that she won't wake up unless you kiss her. Her true love, that you!"

"Well I'm sure that Longbottom will happen by and wake her up. She's fancied him since she set eyes on him."

"He's tried. Didn't work," james said once more.

"Not helping," muttered Kira as she elbowed james in the ribs.

"What did you say?"

"He tried to wake her up, but she won't"

"Really," he said stroking his beard. This sight almost made the girls laugh out loud, but they skilfully held it in. "tried but failed." Chuckled. "Very much his style, Longbottom."

"So don't you want to go and show him up. Prove once and for all that meg love you and only you?" kira said leaning on Snape.

"We can take my horse!" he said eagerly rushing from the room, followed closely by Kira and somewhat behind her. james, who had stayed behind to grab a very shinny pocket knife, slowly left the room last.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

It had taken him all the way till entering the iced cave before Snape started getting cold feet about helping me.

It wasn't that he didn't like or love Meg, he did very much so. But he was a stubborn man, and even though Meg never really tired or meant to hurt him, she often did. And she had the last time they had been together, before all this started. Also the thought of her not waking up when he kissed her was enough to make him jump back on his horse and ride back to his closets full of corpses.

When he entered the ice came that held meg he sneered down at the boy who was sitting by her.

"out boy!"

"who are you?" he stammered getting up.

"He's here to wake meg," james said from behind Snape

"yes. I'm here do to do some thing that you just can't do." Again he sneered.

"Come on prince," kira said pulling the boy out of the room. "Let's get some food into you."

Left alone in the cave with only James, Snape slowly went towards Meg in the coffin

"Are you sure she's not faking it?" He asked james with out turning around.

"yup. Now be a gentleman and kiss the girl."

"I can't do it with out standing there."

"your kidding me right?"

"well if you're going to have that attitude than I'll just leave."

"fine!" she said leaving the room. "But you have to kiss her."

"yeah, yeah, yeah."

He waited till he thought that james was out of sight, and then got a closer look at meg. She seemed to be sleeping. He tested this by pinching her nose shut for a few seconds. But it made no difference. If she was faking it, she was going a good job.

"So how did you get to me in this predicament, my dear?" he noticed the apple and picked it up to examine it. "Ah yes the apple. Wait why is their two bite marks?"

"she bit it twice!" james yelled.

"what the!" he said dropping the apple and spinning around. "I thought you were leaving?"

"Kiss her god dam it!" she yelled.

"I'm going to!"

"well do it faster!" Next came the sound of the large bolder being pushed to block the entrance of the door. "you can come out when she's awake," came a mumbled voice.

"God damn it!" he said pounding on the door.

He slowly turned around and growled at the stupid glass coffin and the stupid girl inside.

Imitating meg, snape said in a falsesto: "I'm not that stupid a slut…I can do things. Yes you can, you can poisn yourself and your friend in to hillusinations!"

"less talky more kissy" came a voice through the cracks that sound ed like kira.

"are you guys just going to stand there listening in."

"yes! Now kiss her."

Not moving he said, "there I just did. Oh she didn't wake up! Guess you'll have to open the door and think of something else!"

"JUST FUCKING KISS HER!" McAddams screamed!

"look, now you upset the Dwarf!" kira said.

"Get off my back!" he said turning back to meg. The then noticed a blue butterfly that had somehow gotten into the ice cave. It was resting on her nose flexing his wings. It was a very cute scene.

"Stupid butterfly!" he said grumpy as he swatted away the bug. Taking a deep breath he leaned over meg and took a good long look at her. She looked nice, he would admit that to himself. Leaning over he gave her a kiss, which quickly turned into something more passionate as he remembered all the times they spent together.

Keeping his eyes closed he pulled away. He was afraid to look down to see if she had awoken. After a while, he slowly opened one eyes and then the other. She was still asleep. He felt like crying.

Chest fallen he slowly turned way from the coffin, trying to think of how to he would convince Kira and James that he had tried and failed. It seemed that he wasn't meg's true-

Then came a soft noise, and movement behind him. He didn't want to turn around for fear it was that reached butterfly again.

A soft moan and a yawn were heard soon after. Turning around he saw to his delight that meg had began to stir. Rushing over to her, he leaned over her smiling as she opened her eyes.

"hi," she said sleepily.

"hi," he smiled back.

"I had the weirdest dream," she started

"where you in a world where fairy tales where real?" he asked.

"No I was being chased by a large group of apple pies and my shoes where made of lead so I couldn't run very fast. It was weird. Hey nice beard." She said grabbing it and pulling him forward to her face. "I love blue" they kissed again passionately.

"Is she awake yet," came the loud screams of james from behind the bolder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fairy Tales at Hogwarts**

**(HEAVY SUEISM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) another installment of the ever so not really popular "at Hogwarts" seris--that can be read in any order what-so-ever. This seris is kinda, not really, well yes it is, based or has some connection to the seris "Crimson" by Kira...READ IT When She writes it!**

**DISCLAMER DISCLAMER DISCLAMER...! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! in your face!**

* * *

Meg was awake but they weren't back in their own world.

Kira, James, Snape and meg had retired to the back garden to discussed their options and what to do next. The fake glass coffin and dummy meg had been removed and a large table and chairs had been placed their instead.

To james distaste however, the fuzzy little animals and cuteness hadn't left, in fact their was more of that stuff now that meg was awake. Not to mention that meg wasn't really helping to motivate them to go away. She in fact was running around playing with them.

"I missed you purple elephant doodle cakes" she said to a small turtle that had crawled over to her. "And you too TJ leewood. I didn't forget about you Mee Mee."

"Does she have to be so…perky?" james asked before taking a large gulp of beer that the elves had brought up for them.

"Leave her alone James," kira said as he pet a stray cat who as come in to the garden. "She's been asleep for weeks. She has pent up energy. She has to blow it off some how." She smiled to snape who quickly looked down at the table and took a large sip of his beer.

"we're not awake. I thought that if we all got together, we'd wake up."

"well maybe these some thing more we have to do…like fight a deamon or something" snape said watching meg welcome a beaver who had just come in to the garden.

"maybe…"

"all that work for nothing," james whined.

"I could start on a potion," he said looking over at the two girls. "it might take a while but I'm sure I could find something."

"Why don't we just use my magic beans?" meg asked as she rode over on a giant Kodiak bear.

"Meg were did you get that bear," kira asked in disbelief

"what do you mean by beans?" Snape asked questionably.

"well when I was with Ron for a short while, traveling, " she added noticing the look on snapes face. "We came across a guy who wanted to buy Potter."

"what?" the three said in unison.

"oh didn't I mention that Jack/ron had a pet toad that looked and talked like Potter. He kept asking me to kiss him. It was weird. Well this giant guy came along and asked if he could buy Potter for a few beans, Ron said yes and then slit the beans with me. He said it was for putting up with potters stupid ness for so long."

"what did the guy want with Harry?" james asked

"I don't know. He just said something about having lost his Birdie in a game of badminton…"

Everyone looked at meg in dumbfounded-ness, she just smiled back and reached into her cleavage and pulled out six magic beans.

"look there's one for all of us and even one to plant."

"are you sure it will work?" kira asked questioningly reading the others mind.

"well of course. They're magic. But…"

"but what?"

"well I'm not so sure we should go back."

"why?"

"well its really not that bad here. Except for my evil step mom. She's really just Voldemort wearing a dress and make up. That's a bit creepy, no offence kira."

"none taken."

"I'm just thinking that well, we all have something we want here. Kira you have an endless rave and Lucisous. James you have Ron, Lupin, and black. And Snape darling, you have a castle…and a blue beard." Giggling she went on. "what's back in the real world…nothing but hatred and other stuff. I think we're in a coma by the way. I say that this world is fare better,"

Everyone thought over her words, because they had learned over the years that when Meg did make sense, even though it hardly ever happened, they should listen and think about what she said.

They decided that for at lest the time being, they would stay in this world. They would put the beans in a jar and if they ever wanted to use them, well they were there.

Though they all wandered off, kira to the underground palace, James went over to the Blacks and turned into a werewolf and then romped around with Ron and Lupin and the woodsman. Snape and meg stuck together, living in his caste and traveling about.

Time went by and their memories of the other world slowly faded, with the joys and pleasures that they found in the new one.

But those are tales for another time, for this one is at its end. And the only thing left I have to say is:

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
